


Flu and Sore Throats

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [22]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Common Cold, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: Dan wakes up with a sore throat and no voice and Phil takes care of him. Based on the time Dan lost his voice and they filmed a Charades video.





	Flu and Sore Throats

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty title, shitty summary. I know. The story is better though, I promise. At the start of the 25 Days of christmas an anon on Tumblr requested a sick fic so here I am delivering. I hope whoever requested it sees this and enjoys it!

Dan woke up with a burning feeling in his throat and his head feeling like it would explode any second. When his throat felt sore a few days earlier, it didn’t even cross his mind it could be because he was getting sick. 

The first feeling he got was one of panic. They were only a week away from Christmas and he couldn’t afford to be sick. They still needed to film the day’s gamingmas video and the videos for the days when they would be at home, celebrating Christmas with their families. 

When he tried calling out for Phil, all that came out of his mouth was a wheezing sound. The realisation he lost his voice crashed onto him and he lied back down on the bed with a groan. How were they going to film a gamingmas video with him sounding like a dying goose? 

Dan got out of bed with some effort and made his way to the living room where Phil was watching the television and enjoying a cup of coffee. Phil smiled when he saw him and patted the sofa next to him to get Dan to sit down. “Good morning.” 

Dan coughed a few times hoping to clear his throat before he even attempted to speak. It didn’t do much, and he still ended up sounding raspy and gravelly. “I’m sick.” Saying those few words was still enough to make him feel like there were knives being stabbed in his throat and he winced. 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Phil said with a frown. “I guess getting cold at the Winter Wonderland and then waiting out in the cold for the Star Wars premiere didn’t do your health a world of good. You can’t talk at all?” 

Dan opened his mouth to try again, but it was painful and he only got a few words out. “It hurts when I talk.” 

Phil winced in sympathy then got up and put his cup of coffee down on the table. “Come on, you’re going back to bed and I’ll get you some tea and medication. You need to get lots of rest if you want to get better as soon as possible.” 

Dan shook his head. He couldn’t go back to bed. They needed to figure out what they were going to do for the day’s video for gamingmas with his voice in such a state and he had a meeting scheduled in less than an hour.

Phil seemed to know what he was thinking and shook his head, looking stern. “You’re not going to the meeting today. You can barely say a few words, what exactly are you going to discuss if you show up like this?” he said and Dan couldn’t deny he had a point. “As for gamingmas, I don’t want you worrying about it. I’ll think of something and if I can’t we’ll skip today.” 

Dan didn’t like the idea but he could admit he was not filming the usual gamingmas video in his state. The only option he had left was to do as Phil said and get some rest. Maybe after some tea, medication and well-needed sleep, he would better and even be able to talk without feeling the burning pain in his throat.

“Fine,” he said, resigned. He walked back to the bedroom and threw himself on the bed. By the time Phil showed up with the tea, Dan was already dozing off. 

“I got your tea,” Phil said in a low voice, not wanting to disturb Dan if he was already sleeping. 

Dan sat up and took the cup of tea from him. He took small sips from the cup even though the tea was still scalding hot. The relief the tea provided to his throat was instant. The pain was still present and Dan was sure his voice was still gone but at least it no longer felt like he was being stabbed in the throat. 

Phil put his hand on Dan’ s forehead and frowned. “You don’t feel hot so I don’t think you have a fever. I still got you some pain medication for your throat though, you should take it.”

Dan took the pills from Phil and swallowed them down with some tea. “Thanks,” he croaked. “I think I’m going to try getting some sleep. Maybe I’ll feel better once I wake up. Can you try to think of some game we can play while I’m like this? I don’t want to miss a day of gamingmas if we can avoid it.” 

Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s hair. “Don’t worry too much about it, I’ll handle everything. You focus on getting better.”

Dan always loved when Phil ran his fingers through his hair as it made him feel safe and comforted so it didn’t take long for him to doze off. The last thing he remembered was Phil pulling his head in his lap before he lost consciousness. 

*

The first thing Dan noticed when he woke up was that he felt much better. His throat still felt uncomfortable but at least it wasn’t hurting and his headache was gone. The medication had done its job. 

He sat up in bed and found Phil sat up next to him, playing on his phone. “Are you feeling better?” he asked when he noticed Dan was awake. 

“I’m feeling much better.” Dan was relieved to notice that while he still sounded croaky, at least the pain when talking had diminished. “I think the medication worked. At this rate I’ll be able to film the video for gamingmas with little problems.”

He was not expecting Phil to disagree. “You only just got a little better, and it was only because of the medication. We don’t know if it will last. Are you sure you want to risk it? You know how you get during gaming videos.” 

Dan rolled his eyes but he couldn’t disagree. He knew he had the habit of getting loud during gaming videos and it couldn’t be healthy with his throat still healing. “We can’t skip a day of gamingmas just because I feel under the weather,” he insisted. “Everyone will be disappointed.”

 

“I could film another Shelter video by myself,” Phil suggested. “Everyone was commenting about how I’m much better at playing it so I don’t think they would be too disappointed.” 

Dan hit Phil’s arm halfheartedly. After all, he made a mess of the game when he attempted to play it. “Fine, but it’s a pity I’m going to miss a day of gamingmas.” 

Phil froze and turned to him, a suspicious grin on his face. Dan couldn’t help but groan, knowing the look didn’t bode well for him. “I know that look. That’s the look you get when you’re about to suggest we do something you know I won’t like.” 

“Let’s play charades. There’s a game for it on the PlayStation and it’s perfect for a day like today. You can act everything out and I’ll try guessing so you won’t have to talk,” Phil said, his eyes lighting up in the way they did when he was excited about something.

“Charades?” Dan asked, looking doubtful. “That sounds like something which could go wrong in a variety of ways.” 

“What are you talking about? It’s the perfect idea in order for us not to miss a day of gamingmas and you still get to be in it,” Phil insisted. 

Dan was still not convinced but he could never say no to Phil. “Fine, but I still think this will end badly.” 

*

“I told you it was a bad idea,” Dan croaked and had to stop to cough. 

Phil rolled his eyes, but he still helped Dan sit up properly and arrange the pillow behind him. “How was I supposed to know you’d still end up screaming your lungs out during a game of charades? You were supposed to take it easy. Is it so surprising you ended up losing your voice again?” 

In hindsight, Dan knew screaming at Phil during their latest gamingmas videos was not his brightest idea considering he was still recovering from a sore throat. He shouldn’t be so surprised to have lost his voice once again.

“I’ve never seen someone scream like that with a lost voice,” Phil said, impressed. “Doctors must really hate you.” 

“I feel like I’m about to drop dead any second,” Dan croaked. “I think I’m going to try getting some more sleep.” 

“I’ll have tea ready for you when you wake up but this time I’m not letting you say a word before I’m sure you’re feeling completely better,” Phil said, covering Dan up with the quilt. 

“What would I do without you?”

**Author's Note:**

> 3 fics left to go before the end!
> 
> Also, for tomorrow's fic I suggest reading 'We're a Family' and 'Time to Move in' as it's going to be a sequel to that. I will be reblogging them on Tumblr so follow me if you're interested (fiction-phan.tumblr.com)


End file.
